Equestria Girls Spring Breakdown: The Equestrians Vacation
Equestria Girls Spring Breakdown: The Equestrians Vacation is a 65-minute fan-made TV movie crossover between of MLP and Equestria Girls. Plot After the the machine that power up the mirror from Equestria to Canterlot High malfunction, the main 7 and Flash Sentry decided to spend the rest of their spring break vacation in Equestria. Summary After Sunset brought the entire Canterlot High students, the staff of the cruise and everybody else she informs Princess Twilight that they need to use the mirror portal to return back to Canterlot High as they were stranded on the same island. As Princess Twilight agreed to let them use the portal, Princess Twilight is both shocked and surprised to see Flash Sentry again, with flash also showing the same reaction. Just then Applejack break up their happy reunion and informs Princess Twilight that they need to go home, which Twilight agreed to take him to the portal. After nearly an half an hour, almost everybody going through the portal, it was the main seven and Flash Sentry's turn to be the last one to go home, unfortunately just then the machine began to malfunction and stop working. After numerous failed attempts of Pinkie trying to enter the portal, both Twilights inspect the machine and discovered that one of the wires of the machine broke. Sunset then asked if both can fix it but Princess Twilight reply that have to get a new piece of wire and it will take at least a few for delivery meaning leaving the mane 7 and Flash Sentry stranded in Equestria. Just then Pony Applejack Rainbow Dash Rarity Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy arrived to discover their human counterparts. Princess Twilight then explained the situation to the girls and that it's under control. At first 6 of the main 7 and Flash Sentry are devastated that now they're stuck in another world, with no way to contact their families, until sunset put it as a positive scenario as they still got a few days left before spring break is over and should use this to their advantage. At the hearing her the main seven and Flash Sentry decide to use this opportunity to check out Equestria while waiting for the part. At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack invited her human counterpart to check out the Family Farm & Orchard, which impressed her as she couldn't believe that her Pony counterpart own an entire Orchard as her family doesn't even have one. Just then Applebloom arrive, and is surprised to see two Applejacks. Applejack then ask her counterpart if she wants to help with the Apple Gathering, in which she agreed. At the orchard as both Apple Jacks and Apple Bloom arrive to get some apples, Human Applejack asked how exactly they are going to get the apples since they cannot stand on their legs. Applejack then showed her by hitting the tree causing all the apples to fall into the basket. Human Applejack then tried out bucking, but is afraid to do to her superhuman strength but Applejack told her that strong legs is enough to Buck these trees, sell human Applejack hit the tree and apples came out, so the three Apple members begin to Buck trees. At Carousel Boutique, human Rarity is amazed to see that her Pony counterpart is not only a talented fashion designer but actually own three stores in Equestria. Rarity explained to her counterpart that she is very successful and wondered if she's that successful and while humidity explained that she is a talented designer she isn't famous like her but is known for her fabulous taste in clothing. Rarity then showed her human counterpart some of the new dresses she has created, and human Rarity replied that they are gorgeous and wish she brought to her notepad and pencil so she could create dresses like these. Rarity then decided to create something special for her counterpart before she had to go home. The scene change to the Wonderbolts Academy as human Rainbow Dash sees her Pony counterpart doing amazing aerial stunts with others and commented how cool they are. Seeing how impressed her counterpart is looking on the sides, rainbow decided to give her something to remember by performing a unpractice stunt, unfortunately the stunts caused her to collide with the other Wonderbolts, sending them crashing to the ground. While no one was seriously injured, Rainbow Dash field embarrass for doing a dangerous stunt like that. At sugarcube corner. Human Pinkie Pie is in awe as She Saw all the delicious sweets. She then notice gummy on the countertop and replied that her countertpart has the same stuffed animal she does back home, but Pinkie replied that this gummy isn't a stuff animal but it was too late as gummy lift out of the countertop and place his mouth into her face, causing human Pinkie to panic a bit only for her Pony counterpart to calm her down and replied that gummy is still only two years old. Human Pinkie Pie revealed that when she was a little girl she wanted a baby alligator too, but her parents won't let her because it would be consider too dangerous to have one around the house so they got her a stuff baby alligator. Just then both pinkies tell begin to Twitch as a cupcake fell off the counter and onto the floor, which caused both of them to laugh. Pinkie then decided to take her counterpart to her secret birthday cave. At Fluttershy's Cottage, where human Fluttershy Flatbush is a maze of all the animals that her Pony counterpart she is taking care of, even saying that she wished her room was big enough to house more animals. Just then discard arrived to spend some time with Fluttershy only to spot two of them. As human Fluttershy is scared of Discord, Pony Fluttershy introduce her to Discord, a creature of chaos and a good friend. Discord couldn't believe his eyes to see two Fluttershy's in front of him, Fluttershy then explain to Discord that this Fluttershy is from an alternate universe. Human Fluttershy then asked Discord what kind of creature is he and he responds as a creature of Chaos as he has the ability to warp reality, even showing her some tricks such as making the trees come to life and dance, making most of the non flying animals to fly Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)